


Love Notes

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confession, Crush, Dad!Cor, Falling In Love, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Gay, High School, High School Crush, Love Note, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis has a crush on Gladio and he thinks of a way to confess to him. Unfortunately, he's a bit misguided in what he thinks is romantic
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Love Notes

Noctis had it bad. He was a trembling, stuttering mess because of it, and he had no clue how to react or be around Gladio because of it. It came on sudden and fast, and being in high school didn’t help much. There were too many hormones raging around him constantly, and as much as he knew he should have focused on dating some of the girls at school, his eyes were only trained on Gladio. It wasn’t helpful that he was training with him after school, keeping in close proximity to his perfect muscles and tall frame. 

It wasn’t like he could tell Ignis about his crush. He was pretty sure Ignis would laugh at him and scold him for having a crush on the person who was training him and would one day be his sworn shield. When Prompto picked up on something being amiss, Noctis had confided in him and told him he had a crush on Gladio. Prompto’s first impression was that Noctis was in for a world of hurt if he confessed, but then again the first time Prompto met Gladio he had been very intimidated by him. Either way, it didn’t instill a whole lot of confidence in Noctis.

One day Noctis had been listening to music while doing his homework, pouring over his work while only half paying attention to it. That’s when the lyrics in the song caught his attention, and he began to ignore his homework entirely for the sake of listening to it. He became obsessed with the song, listening to it over and over again, and suddenly had the compulsion to do something that he thought was romantic.

Noctis wrote the lyrics on a piece of paper, folded it up, and then was on his way to the gyms to spar with Gladio. Before he walked into the gym, he stopped by the locker rooms and put the note, without his name on it, in Gladio’s locker through the slit and then went to resume his training. His mind was preoccupied on the love letter he wrote to Gladio, but he knew that he couldn’t just write his name on it from the get go. He had to wait and see how Gladio reacted to it first. If he shunned it completely then there was no way Noctis was going to confess to him.

The first time Gladio read the letter, Noctis wasn’t there to see it. He had been distracted by Nyx, who pulled him away to discuss warping for a few minutes. So he tried again. The second time, he was able to peak around the corner and see Gladio as he took the note out of his locker. His reaction wasn’t exactly what Noctis expected.

“Who the fuck is doing this?” Gladio asked angrily as he took the note, wadded it up, and threw it into the trash. Noctis’s heart fell, and he knew that there was no hope then.

Noctis spent the next day in bed sulking. And the next. And the next. By the fourth day, Ignis was trying to wrangle him out of bed to go to school. By the fifth his father got involved, trying to determine exactly what was wrong with his son. By the sixth, Prompto was there in his room at the Citadel, the only one he could speak to about his romantic woes. Begrudgingly, Noctis confessed to Prompto what had happened.

“Dude,” Prompto exclaimed with a laugh. “You really put _lyrics_ on a piece of paper and stick it into Gladio’s locker in the gym? Of course he thinks someone is playing a prank on him. For one, women don’t go to the men’s locker room there, so of course he’s suspicious immediately. And for another, some random _guy_ is dropping love notes in his locker. He’s surrounded by the crownsguard and the kingsglaive. He probably thinks someone is playing a joke on him!”

“Shit,” Noctis said with a sigh. “Well, I’m doomed. Even if I tell him now that I gave him the lyrics, then he’s just going to laugh at me.”

“I mean, probably,” Prompto said with a laugh. “I mean… I’m pretty dense. But when Ignis and I first started dating, even I knew that was a pretty sixth grade thing to do.”

“Well excuse me for not having the common sense to… Wait. You and Ignis are dating?” Noctis looked at Prompto in surprise. Prompto blushed and looked away, but he nodded in confirmation. “When did that happen?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto lied. He looked down at his hands, fidgeting with the blanket on Noctis’s bed as they sat on it. “Like a month ago.”

“A month ago?!” Noctis asked loudly. “Wait, so I’ve been pining after Gladio all this time while you and Iggy have been dating? Who asked who out?”

“I asked him,” Ignis said at the door, making Prompto turn a brighter red. Noctis couldn’t help but blush too. Had he heard that he had a crush on Gladio? “Prompto has been very kind to oblige and indulge me.”

“There’s nothing to indulge,” Prompto muttered, but Noctis didn’t miss the obvious joy on his and Ignis’s faces. Ignis walked over to them and put a hand on the back of Prompto’s neck, lightly caressing his hair. Noctis was simultaneously happy for them and very jealous that they had somehow found a way to make it work. 

“Have you guys done it yet?” Noctis asked, much to Ignis’s chagrin. Prompto looked like he was about to disappear into the color red.

“For your information, your highness,” Ignis said forcefully. “Prompto and I have agreed to wait until he graduates high school. For his father’s peace of mind.”

“Say no more,” Noctis said, holding up his hand. The last thing he was sure either Ignis or Prom needed was Cor reigning down hatred upon them. He sighed. “So what do I do about this issue?”

“Just be honest with him and confess,” Ignis said as if it was an obvious matter that was already settled. “It’s better to be forthright about these things so that you can get it out there. And either Gladio will reciprocate or you can move on.”

“You’re expecting me to move on,” Noctis said as he looked at Ignis in the eye. He sighed, knowing it was the truth. “Of course. I’m just a stupid prince who has stupid ideas that maybe I could end up with a guy I like for once. I’ll go and talk to him.”

“Noct,” Prompto tried as Noctis got up and walked towards his door. “Ignis didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know how he meant it,” Noctis sulked. “You two enjoy your relationship or whatever.”

He knew he was being petulant, but he couldn’t help it. His best friends had been dating for about a month now without him even knowing, and there was slim to no chance of him being able to date the guy he liked. Noctis knew he needed to just get over it, that it was a crush that would go away in time, but for now he just wanted to sulk. So he did just that, walking around the Citadel in a dark mood, his head down and not paying attention to where he was walking. He should have kept his head up. It would have prevented him from running directly into the one person he didn’t want to see.

“Careful!” Gladio said as he caught Noctis around the waist before he could fall, keeping him upright. Noctis didn’t like how Gladio’s hand held his slim waist so perfectly, how his fingers seemed to dance fire and ice across his skin. He didn’t like how Gladio looked at him with his perfectly undercut hair and his honey colored eyes. And he hated how he was wearing a tank top after working out, showing his perfectly sculpted muscles with the tattoo he was getting finally completely lined across his arms and shoulders and down his back.

“Sorry,” Noctis muttered as he tried to pull away. Gladio’s grip on him only tightened, and he struggled against his touch. “Gladio, let me go.”

“Not until you tell me why you’ve been skipping our training sessions,” Gladio said, his face too close and his eyes too fierce. Noctis felt like he was going to drown in those pools of liquid amber. “I have to report to your father, you know. The king? He’s been very upset to hear that you haven’t been going to your training sessions.”

“Well that’s not my problem,” Noctis said as he tried to wriggle free. Gladio wasn’t having it. He had him pressed against the wall, one leg between Noctis’s legs, his hips pressed against Noctis’s to keep him pinned to the wall. Noctis gasped and struggled, knowing that if Gladio didn’t let him go then he would certainly understand just by touch alone why he had been avoiding him. “Come on, Gladio, let me go!”

“If you were completely trained then you could break free,” Gladio said with a smile that indicated he was toying with Noctis. “Come on, your highness. Break free and I’ll concede. If not, you have to tell me why you’ve been avoiding training with me.”

Noctis struggled, but it was no use. He couldn’t warp out of there, and Gladio was far too strong to fight against. He tried to think of a clever lie, something that would get him out of the situation very easily, but nothing was coming to mind. The only thing he could think about was how strong Gladio was, how perfect his muscles felt as he struggled against his arms, and how much he wanted to kiss the one man he knew would never like him back.

“I wrote you those love notes!” Noctis finally exclaimed, blushing and looking away as he avoided his folly. He couldn’t possibly look Gladio in the eyes, not after this. He felt Gladio go slack on the pressure points he had to pin Noctis to the wall, and Noctis used it to his advantage. He wriggled free of Gladio’s grip and began to walk away. “I’ve had a crush on you forever, but I know I’m only kidding myself. It’s fine. I’ll ask my dad to have Nyx train me or something. So you don’t have to be weirded out or anything.”

“Wait,” Gladio called behind Noctis as he began to pick up his pace. “Noctis, wait!”

Gladio grabbed Noctis’s hand, but Noctis pulled it away sharply as he turned around and looked at his personal trainer and sworn shield. He was about to say something, something to tell Gladio that it was fine, that his father would understand, but Gladio had him pinned against the wall again. Noctis grimaced and struggled, trying to wriggle free of his grip.

“Let me go!” Noctis argued, but Gladio only pressed against him harder. This time, his body was pressed against Noctis’s, his torso pressed into his. If Noctis didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Gladio was trying to seduce him. It had to be his own grand delusions though.

“Are you being serious?” Gladio asked him, his voice concerned and somehow alluring, like his growl became the sound of fresh dew on gravel. “Noctis. Look at me in the eye and tell me if you’re being serious.”

Noctis finally looked at Gladio, his eyes about to drown him. Gladio looked worried, like he was waiting for Noctis to tell him the truth so he could just let him down slowly. With a sigh, Noctis looked at him and felt like he was going to lose the strength left in his body. He didn’t want to have his heart broken, not like this. 

“Yes, I am being serious,” Noctis admitted with a blush. “Can you let me go now? I want to go back to my room and eat a bunch of ice cream and sulk already.”

“Sulk?” Gladio asked in confusion. “Why?”

“Because you’re going to tell me that you don’t feel the same,” Noctis explained with an exasperated sigh. He felt his heart breaking and tears coming to his eyes as he thought about it. “You’re going to say that you want me to start training with someone else, and we can still be friends, but of course it won’t ever be the same. You’ll end up thinking that I’m a freak and a weirdo for ever liking you in the first place.”

“Noctis, I think you’re missing the point,” Gladio said. Noctis looked at him in confusion. As if to demonstrate, Gladio kissed Noctis, his lips salty from sweating from his workout. At first Noctis thought he was only teasing him, but as Gladio continued to kiss him, Noctis felt himself crumbling into his touch. He gripped Gladio’s upper arms tightly as he deepened the kiss, the tongues hungrily searching each other’s mouths for a reprieve from their passion. There was none, and it only continued to grow.

“Gladio?” Noctis gasped when Gladio finally stopped kissing him. “What… What was that about?”

“I thought it was obvious,” Gladio replied. “I like you too, Noct. And I want to date you. And do all sorts of salacious things to the prince of Lucis.”

“Do you like me only because I’m the prince?” Noctis asked. He didn’t want Gladio to like him just because he was the prince.

“I think I like you despite the fact that you’re a spoiled brat of a prince,” Gladio grinned. Noctis couldn’t help but smile in return. Gladio’s grins were always so infectious. “Besides, someone has to keep you alive. There’s no way Specs or Prom can do that. What better way to protect you than have your boyfriend be your sworn shield?”

Noctis felt a rush of pleasure deep within him that didn’t just go away at the thought of Gladio being his boyfriend and his sworn shield. “That sounds nice.”

“Come on.” Gladio kissed him once more before he took his hand and they walked down the hall, hand in hand. “Just don’t write anymore sappy lyrics on a piece of paper and put it in my locker, alright?”

Noctis blushed and looked away. “Yeah, that was dumb on my point. Next time I’ll just text you.”

“I looked up the lyrics, by the way,” Gladio said. Noctis looked at him in surprise. Gladio grinned and winked at him. “You have good taste in music.”

“Shut up,” Noctis said, although he was smiling. They reached Noctis’s room and he took a deep breath. “Are you ready to tell Ignis and Prom or should we keep it a secret?”

“Let’s tell them,” Gladio said with a grin. “They’re all sappy and in love as it is. I’m not about to let them show us up.”

Noctis laughed at that. “It’s not a competition.”

“Of course. We’d win if it was.” Gladio put his arms around Noctis’s shoulders as Noctis opened the door. “I’m glad you ran into me.”

“Me too,” Noctis said as they stepped inside Noctis’s bedroom where Prompto and Ignis were wrapped up in a conversation. They looked at Noctis and Gladio and smiled. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt idea from a conversation I was having with my bestie. (I'm sorry for using it as an idea but it was super cute.)
> 
> I hope you all liked this fluff!


End file.
